Forsaken
by Shadow's Black Rose
Summary: Inspired by the song by David Draiman from Disturbed. In the past, Chase met the Ultimate evil, and it haunts his mind now. But what will happen when he meets that ultimate evil incarnated into the body of a mortal? M for...lots of things....


Forsaken

(This story was inspired by the song from the Queen of the Damned soundtrack, Forsaken, performed by one of my favorite bands, Disturbed. In his past life, just before he gave up his soul, Chase was forced to meet someone powerful and evil, someone far more evil than he is now. Now, he is haunted by memories of that person. But what will happen when he meets that ultimate evil's incarnation? A song-fic, so enjoy!)

* * *

_I'm over it_

_You see, I'm falling in the vast abyss

* * *

Chapter I_

The night was cool and soft like the thunderous sounds that echoed during the day. It was nice to not hear nothing, and yet hear everything through the dark silence that followed the fall of night. It was the same with the fall of grace. Everyone knew it was there, everyone knew he was there, stalking continuously throughout the night, but none paid notice to him. No one even saw him, but they all knew he existed there in the shadows. They all felt him watching them with a dark hunger that could not be satisfied. They all could feel and hear his desiring growl when he changed form into the large, and powerful creature that he was inside. They could all feel his power and evil drift through the shadows, but hardly anyone wandered out into the darkness at night. They know he waits for them. They know he longs for them to come and search for him. But what is to happen when they do not turn to him?

The pale white moonlight fell softly on him as he stood upon a cold, black stone wall, watching the black hills take to the darkness of the night, not illuminated by the light of the moon. At night, the moon symbolized safety and shelter from the darkness. It was the only bit of light in a world of chaos. One of the many reasons why he enjoyed the darkness, one of many reasons why he enjoyed the night. His dark black hair seemed to camouflage greatly with the dark navy sky, and hardly any stars made so much as an impression to the dark aura that surrounded him. His golden, beast-like eyes glimmered in the moonlight, showing great evil, and great malevolence. In the darkness, he was master, he was king, and he was immortal. He loved the night, he loved the darkness, and they loved him. There was no yin here. Only yang. Only darkness, only evil, only the murderous malevolence that he possessed.

He watched the night greatly with interest and fondness over how peaceful and tranquil it seemed. In the dark, you saw nothing. You didn't see the world for what it was. It held mystery and knowledge that many reached out for, yet could never obtain. During the day, light revealed everything. Light gave no shelter, gave no warmth and comfort when it revealed the chaotic world around everyone. And they all knew that only too well. Yet, so why do they seek shelter in light, when it is darkness that hides it all?

He was too lost in thought to realize that something dark had pounced beside him on the wall, and sat itself at his feet. The creature purred softly, and he nodded when he reached out, and stroked the beast's ears. It purred louder, and gave into his cold touch, the dark armor hiding his body in the night, yet the creature was all too well familiar with his touch. He looked down towards the creature, and, for a brief moment, saw scarlet on the ground.

A small jolt ran through his body when he saw it, but it quickly faded. It wasn't a jolt of fear, or pain, but more of memory. Scarlet, crimson, maroon, ruby, burgundy, cherry, all colors of red. Although he had seen such colors every day, as he has caused much blood to pour in his lifetime, it was never a good sign to see such things. It was a sign of blood to him, as blood changed constantly, but they were memories, signs of fire. Fire, although was light, was not a good thing to him. Fire symbolized passion, but it also symbolized another. It symbolized a being of ultimate darkness and evil. It symbolized the exact iniquity of one who was both immortal and immoral. One…who he had met years ago when he had just barely decided to go along the path of darkness.

This being had no conscience, had no heart, and had no soul. This being was raised, grew, and lived within the bottomless pits of fire, the caverns of darkness that resided with the cores of the Earth, within the centers of a world that would be known only as Hell. When he had met this being, he was more scared than he had been in his whole life. Darkness not only filled the world, but filled his soul and his heart. Sharp, cold shudders would flood his body, and, for the first time in his life, he would be brought to his knees, sobbing, hoping to keep his life. This being was far more evil than he, Hannibal Roy Bean, or Wuya could ever hope to imagine. To this day, he is still not sure what the motive was for meeting him, but the memories of them still haunt his mind.

He was still on the side of good when he had been introduced to this being. Back then, he was still innocent and naïve, trying to understand life and how his would end up. He had no initiative of becoming evil, until he met Hannibal Roy Bean. When the small creature approached him in the woods, and made him an offer, he had considered it. He had thought it over. The Lao Mang Lone Soup was an offer to not only become immortal, but also become evil. He was offered to take charge of his life. He was offered to show up the ones whom he believed had betrayed him. Only was one side of his decision. Another was well hidden, well kept, and would not be revealed until after he had done so.

In a nightmare that he slept on before he met the demon, he dreamt of a creature of absolute darkness rising up from the surface of Hell, and, with piercing scarlet eyes, the creature would take him into a sea of flames, and would be lost for eternity. He awoke from this nightmare with both droplets in his eyes, and on his brow. He had no thought of becoming evil from this nightmare, from this dreadful vision, but he did. He spoke to his comrades, his allies, his…so-called friends about this nightmare during the day, and both Guan, and Dashi, held the expressions of concern, and, to his understanding, fear. They assured him that it was just a dream, nothing more. And during the day, he quickly forgot about it. But it was during the night that it came back.

Hannibal Roy Bean approached him late at night in the woods, and made the offer to him. At first, he himself was skeptical towards it. He didn't believe it, he didn't understand why his comrades would say such things behind him. But somehow, someway, he fell into the trap. He drank the Lao Mang Lone soup before the evil creature, and as he did, his nightmare, his vision of absolute evil, came to life.

The earth cracked and split beneath him, opening up a burning pit below, burning scarlet and fire. The cracks of the earth swerved and turned in order to form a symbol beneath him. Soon, he was standing in the center of a marking, a symbol. The one thing that can be called a pentagram (1). And within this pentagram floated fire that rose to the skies. He was surrounded in a pool of flame, and as the fire rose, so did a dark being.

This creature rose with piercing scarlet eyes and height taller than the trees. Red, piercing horns gleamed in the falling moonlight, and reflected the evil and darkness that grew within the creature. As the beast rose to the sky, flames surrounding it, it caused thunder to echo threw the darkness. A thundering roar, a roar that echoed, piercing, and screeched throughout the darkness. It was its calling. The thunder that he heard wasn't thunder of the rain, or thunder of the night. It was the roar, the calling, the sound that the creature had made. He felt fear consume him when he realized what this creature was, this demon of darkness. And as he fell to his knees, shaking hysterically with fear and realization of what he had done, from the flames came more dark creatures, not as big, but as evil. Demons, servants, pawns, and creatures that served the greater one.

When the creature let out a final roar, it was then that he realized what he had at last done. The deal was struck, it was finished, it was completed. He had sold his soul, not only for immortality, but for power. He was officially evil. He worked on the Heylin side now. He was nothing but a pawn, a servant, to the ultimate evil that stood before him. Malevolence took over him immediately, and he stood in pain and suffering as his body twitched and formed into another. He was transforming slowly into a creature that he would not believe himself to become. Slowly, and painfully, he was becoming a dragon, a demon, that served the darkness.

When all was finished, the dark creature lowered into the flames, and, all other demons followed after, slowly, very slowly, the flames sank into the cracks of the ground. The cracks eventually faded away, and so did the pentagram. He finally fell to his knees, shaking from pain, fear, and realization that he was, at last, evil. His body ached at its new form. The form of a dragon, a demon, that he had now become. The decision was made, the deal was struck, and there was no going back.

Now, it was almost a millennia later, that the memory, the nightmare that he had, still haunts him. But he also remembered what the creature spoke before departing that will haunt him forever.

"_It is done. You serve me now. You serve darkness and evil. You will command the world for me. You will find another servant. And together, you will cause evil to conquer the world and cause sin to pour through the souls of all mortals. Well done, and welcome to evil…Chase Young…."

* * *

_

_Crowded by memories of the past_

_At last I see

* * *

_

Alright, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. A bit dark and eerie, but that's what it's supposed to be like. If you read it, please, remember to review. It would mean a lot to me. If you don't like spiritual, or demonic, settings, please, don't read this story. It's mostly surrounded by religious things, seeing as how I go to a religious school. I wrote this in my spare time while I was listening to "Forsaken" on my iPod, and I've been thinking about it for a while. Then I just wrote it. Please, like I said, remember to review, and I'll update as soon as I can.

(1) The pentagram is supposed to be, or is, the sign of Satan. A neighbor of mine has it on their living room window, and it freaks me out, yet at the same time, inspired me to write this. Peace!


End file.
